wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior builds
This page lists the standard warrior builds, of which many have several variants (personalized builds), but the idea is the same. Get the same key talents and everything else is left to be personalized with the player's style. If you are having trouble deciding, look to other 80 warriors for spec advice or look up a well know warrior on the WoW armory to see what works best. Note: Do not post personalized builds unless they are dramatically different than an existing or popular build. Selecting Your Talent Tree Warriors have the choice of three talent trees: Arms, Fury and Protection. Arms is known for Mortal Strike and Bladestorm which makes it popular for PvP along with Improved Hamstring. Fury is known for Titan's Grip and has higher sustainable single target damage than Arms making it popular for PvE DPS. Protection is the tanking tree. The introduction of Shockwave as part of WotLK has increased a Warrior's ability to simultaneously tank multiple targets. Arms Warriors use one 2H weapon, whereas Fury Warriors dual wield 2H weapons. Protection Warriors use one 1H weapon and a shield. Leveling Builds Protection Until your warrior has Shield Slam at level 40, leveling Protection will definitely be slower than Arms or Fury, and probably will continue to be until he or she picks up Sword and Board at level 55-58. All warriors' essential threat abilities are baseline until at least level 50, when Devastate is available, but all specs remain viable for threat production until at least level 60. Truth be told, warriors at level 80 have all the essential abilities to hold threat on single targets, regardless of spec, but beginning at level 60 you will notice the absence of mitigation and avoidance talents. However, if you don't wish to respec while leveling or don't want to level both 1-handed and 2-handed weapon skills, this guide should help: * Fundamental level 65 protection tanking build. This is commonly considered the must-have talent set for effective tanking. The only flexibility here is in Improved Revenge, Toughness, and Improved Thunder Clap, depending on your priorities. Puncture and Improved Spell Reflection are viable alternatives, though less so in Puncture's case. ** Levels 10-14 : Definitely get Improved Bloodrage. Shield Specialization is good, especially if you want to grind with a 1-hander and shield to avoid building up those weapon skills in addition to 2-handers. Improved Thunder Clap is only good this early if you plan on tanking lots of instances as you level, but don't use it while grinding unless you're attacked by multiple foes. Slower enemy swings = less rage & fewer avoided swings = slower grinding. ** Levels 15-19 : Getting Glyph of Revenge would be wise if you're using mostly Defensive Stance. Battle Stance may prove more productive since it allows Overpower and doesn't have a damage penalty, at least until you fill up those avoidance talents. Incite is good for Heroic Strike and the occasional Thunderclap when tanking. Put 2 points into Shield Specialization. ** Levels 20-24 : 2/2 Improved Revenge is next because you'll be using it to do most of your damage in the early levels. After picking up 2/2 Shield Mastery, put your last point for this tier into Anticipation or Shield Specialization, if you still have room, to up your Revenge openings. ** Levels 25-29 : Use the next few levels to finish out Anticipation. Last Stand and Improved Thunder Clap are good candidates for you last point, but only if you've finished out your avoidance talents. ** Levels 30-34 : Definitely grab Concussion Blow, a great tool for dealing damage and interrupting. Gag Order won't show it's usefulness until Shield Slam is available at 40, but remains a good choice at these levels. If you haven't finished out Shield Specialization or Anticipation, do that. Otherwise, finishing Improved Thunder Clap will prove useful for tanking. ** Level 35-60 : The rest of the talents fall into place from here on. Pick up everything except for Safeguard and possibly Vigilance. You'll have a spare point to spend to get from tier 8 to 9 - put it in Last Stand or something unfinished. ** Level 61-65 : Put 5 points in Deflection from the Arms tree. More avoidance is good for tanking and Revenge openings. Your grind will be a little slow, even after picking up Devastate, until Sword and Board is available at level 55-58, making you a shield-slamming powerhouse. Open with Charge, Devastate, and Demoralizing Shout if you want to take less damage. From there, your hierarchy of attacks is Shield Slam > Revenge > Devastate. If you've got Glyph of Revenge, use Heroic Strike after a successful Revenge. If you have spare rage, use Heroic Strike, or Shockwave and Concussion Blow if you have a LOT of rage. For your 15 more talent points, consider Armored to the Teeth, Cruelty, or Improved Heroic Strike for faster grinding, or continuing down the Arms tree for Anger Management. There are several other talents that will improve tanking, like Improved Demoralizing Shout or some of the Protection talents you may have left unfilled. Puncture makes Devastate more useful, and Last Stand is a great panic button. improved Spell Reflection is a great way to reduce damage from magic sources. Fury *http://www.wowdb.com/talent.aspx?id=1#::ef29e3f2e2fe2fe6fe2fefe5fe2f23 Dubh's Pre-Raid Fury *The point of this build is leveling, both in and out of instance. The first step while leveling will be to get down the fury tree to Titan's Grip as quickly as possible. Your next step will be to obtain Incite. In what specific order this is done matters little and is all preference, but once Improved Cleave and Improved Whirlwind are obtained, along with Incite, your mutli-mob damage will skyrocket. Perfect for protadin or DK tanks in instance, being able to dps 2-4 foes at once, while having a 20% higher chance of critting with Cleave thanks to Rampage as well. *For single-mob DPS it is wise to use Slam Bloodthirst and Whirlwind in whatever order suits you best, using Heroic Strike as well when necessary. With patch 3.0.8 Heroic Strike, Bloodthirst and Whirlwind can all now proc instant slams for increased single-target damage. *Many fury DPS go for Two-Handed Weapon Specialization and Impale, both great talents, but far more useful when in endgame, as the high-end damage really gets a change from those abilities, whereas while leveling they are not felt quite so much. Tactical Mastery, Booming Voice and Improved Heroic Strike can all help with those times where you are low on rage, and Improved Berserker Rage will net you 20 rage while not being hit, and up to a full bar while under attack. *All in all, the spec is wonderful for leveling, particularly level 50 to 80, respeccing to a more cookie-cutter fury DPS build once items which get the most from two-handed and impale are obtained. Be warned, however, that too high of a crit % can draw a lot of aggro off warriors, bears and even DKs if there are multiple mobs and your cleave and whirlwind manage to hit the wrong ones. Try to stick with below 35% critical percentage while unbuffed, and try for hit, attack power and haste if crit is already very high. Haste on "next attack" skills can be wonderful. Level 80 Builds Note: Do not post builds unless they are dramatically different than builds listed below. Do not delete other's builds. Arms *PvE Raid Build (55/16/0) Try this build by XoNaR if your gear is (near) BiS pre-Ulduar and you don't need hit/exp from talents. Getting 2 to 5 fast slams on a boss before you need to move helps keep DPS up and rage shouldn't be an issue. *PvE Arms Build (55/16/0) *PvP Arms Build (55/14/2) Ofcourse you can decide for PVP if you want "Weapon Mastery" or "Improved Harmstring". Dependes on how much hit raiting you have and if you are afraid of the rogue's "Dismantle" *PvP Arms Build (58/18/0) This build is one i stuck through b4 WoTlk and i adjusted it for Wotlk because I found extremly Reliable in a tight situation its basically all about charge/hamstring/MS/Rend/MS/Hamstring/Cleave/Execute and move on to your next target its all about keeping your foe next to you at all times complete anti-kite Fury *PvE Raiding Build w/ Bloodsurge (18/53/0) **Precision (Warrior talent) and Weapon Mastery (warrior talent) create maximum hit chance. *PvE Raiding Build w/out Bloodsurge (18/51/2) **Since Slam is not effective on many bosses regardless of cast time, it is dropped in favor of Improved Execute & Improved Bloodrage. **Tactical Mastery, Improved Charge & Improved Bloodrage create maximum rage generation. **Rotation: Execute>BT>WW(If Rage>50)>Heroic Throw>HS. **Two-Handed Weapon Specialization (Warrior talent) chosen in favor of Armored to the Teeth. Six % damage > 2-3% AP. **Glyphs: Heroic Strike, Execution, Whirlwind. Minor: Battle, Bloodrage, Charge *Titan's Grip without Unbridled Wrath by Snowlord of Thrall (18/53/0) **Armored to the Teeth and Booming Voice chosen in favor of Unbridled Wrath for maximum AP and shout duration. **Maximum AoE damage along with tanking capabilities. Protection Generic Endgame Tanking Spec This spec (15/3/51) includes all essential Protection tree talents for tanking as well as 3/3 Armored to the Teeth in the Fury tree and up to 3/3 Deep Wounds in the Arms tree for improved threat/DPS while tanking. It is based on work done at TankSpot. Two points are unallocated in this build -- depending on your needs and playstyle, they may be placed into Cruelty, Improved Spell Reflection (highly advised for tanking Malygos in Phase 2), putting more points into Shield Specialization, or Puncture (not recommended except for tanks who spend a lot of time soloing), or, for tanks who wish to PvP more effectively without retalenting, Improved Disarm, Safeguard, or Iron Will. (These are only a few suggestions. Nearly any talent available under this build for these two points may have some utility. Where these points go is truly up to the individual Warrior tank.) Some tanks may wish to forego Deep Wounds in favor of Cruelty or to fully spec into Shield Specialization, however with 3/3 Incite and in a raid environment with full buffs it is important to realize that Deep Wounds will have nearly 100% uptime on bosses and can contribute over 5% of a Warrior tank's total DPS (which is no longer insignificant to a raid). The Warbringer/Improved Charge combo can also be extremely powerful in non-raid environments. Getting Started *Shield Specialization, Anticipation, and Shield Mastery, as well as all 6th-11th tier Protection talents(except Safeguard), are requirements - other talents are optional depending on the player's tastes. **Improved Spell Reflection, Improved Disarm, Toughness, Last Stand, Improved Disciplines, and Gag Order can be selected to increase defensive abilities or PvP effectiveness. **Puncture can be selected to reduced the rage cost of Devastate. **Incite, Improved Thunder Clap, and Improved Revenge can be selected for improved offense and threat generation. Full Builds *PvE Build by Tuskeron of Uldaman (12/5/54) **Does about 1.2-1.5k DPS and holds threat well with multiple target mobs. Glyph of Devastate, Glyph of Sunder Armor, and Glyph of Blocking are recommended with this build. Rotation should have Heroic Strike, Revenge, Shield Slam, Devastate, Thunderclap, and Concussion Blow. Cleave and Rend are recommended on mobs with more than 4 targets once threat is established on skull (your main target). Uses Iron Will *Raid Boss Tanking Build by Tristan of Aerie Peak (5/15/51). **Uses Improved Demoralizing Shout and Commanding Presence. *High Threat, Improved Offensive Ability Build by Tristan of Aerie Peak (16/4/51). **Rotation-no-order: Heroic Strike, Revenge, Shield Slam, Devastate, Thunderclap *Generic increased threat and mitigation, with Impale and Armored to the Teeth (12/3/52) +4. **Most builds seem to place 2 points in cruelty, and a point in each of Concussion Blow and vigilance, giving an all round potent tanking build of (12/5/54) *PvP Build by Besitzen of Illidan/Akama (12/8/51) **Maximizes damage with Improved Revenge, Improved Disarm, and Gag Order. Also increases crit chance Cruelty, crit damage Impale, and attack power Armored to the Teeth. *PvP Build by Gaarthar of Ashenvale (12/8/51) **'Notes:'Almost same build , with additional rage from Charge , as you can use it in defensive stance, and a slight change of protection tree. **'Glyphs:' Major:Glyph of Rapid Charge,Glyph of Revenge,Glyph of Blocking or Glyph of Heroic Strike; Minor:Glyph of Charge,Glyph of Battle,Glyph of Bloodrage. *PvE Build by Fuzzykoala of Lightbringer (8/4/59) **Based on high avoidances for raid tanking. Based heavily on Revenge and Shield Slam for threat generation. Reduced rage cost on all abilities, particularly Devastate, allows for high rage and frequent use of Heroic Strike. *Raid Tanking Build by Zegai of Aerie Peak (15/5/51) **More points spent (at Arms tree), but, it input more chance for a Critical Strike, which offers more chances of more threat and it includes decently 2 point for Cruelty, on Fury tree, and a 3/3 Armored to the Teeth, more AP gives more Block Value, and, Shield Spec. is for 2, using decent 3 points for Sword and Board. *High threat PVE build by Floppynoodle of Bronzebeard (15/5/51). **An adaptation of the cookie-cutter tank build, sacrificing the mitigation of full Shield Specialization with only 2/5 points. Deep Wounds,Armored to the Teeth, and 2/5 Cruelty for increased melee damage, Gag Order increases Shield Slam damage by 10% and Improved Revenge increases Revenge damage by 20%, and also allows a stun chance. 3/3 Focused Rage gives you more rage to deal with throughout fights, and makes soloing for dailies, etc., in defensive stance extremely effective because of the low rage cost and high crits of Shield Slam and Revenge. Level 70 Builds * Warrior builds/Level 70 Level 60 Builds * Warrior Builds pre-TBC External links * Builds taken from US armory and sorted by popularity * Official Website's Warrior Page * Official Website's Warrior Forum * Fortifications: A Warrior Reference Guide Shows various builds focused more on the Protection tree. Category:Guides Category:Warriors Category:Talents Category:Warrior talents